


In the Morning Sun

by poagthemoth



Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mechs Album Week, broadly the suits, fiction inspired (eskhatos), idk what else to put here, pmd reference shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poagthemoth/pseuds/poagthemoth
Summary: Mechs Album Week:Day 2: Ulysses Dies at DawnOne last tale about Daedalus.
Series: Mechs Album Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mechs Album Week





	In the Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> yes the fic title is taken from the pokemon mystery dungeon explorers soundtrack
> 
> content warnings-  
> \- general death/murder talk (nothing over canon levels)  
> \- talk about some injuries

It had been hours since he'd stopped shouting for them. His throat felt dry and dusty and he didn't have the strength left in him to get help. He leaned against a rusted wall and clutched his bloodied shoulder. Daedalus had made a gamble, one he thought would go well enough. But the Suits, who he had so carefully vetted and recruited for this job, had failed him and now lay dead in front of him.

The vault was now shut, he had failed. He looked from side to side to see if anyone was coming down here to investigate any commotion, but couldn't see anyone or anything coming. He should have been more careful, Ulysses was a war hero everyone knew. He had been too desperate he realised now, picked a bunch of incompetent fools to try and help him start a revolution. He would have looked for a laser, but did Heracles the great labourer and hero think to? No he didn't.

His wounds below the scorched and drenched fabric of his jacket and trousers burned like hell, he was lucky enough to not get hit fatally, but he doubted he would get much help with these wounds. Olympus hated him enough already and if they found out what he was trying to do here, he would be in for much worse than the Suits. If only that damn Ariadne wasn't so uptight about the whole thing, she agreed to the deal and she didn't keep it and he can't plan for stuff like that. Perhaps it was a mistake to turn them on each other but, it didn't matter now did it.

Not like Hades was coming to help either, sure they helped assemble the suits but there was no assistance that was coming to him now. They had stolen the Acheron after all, but maybe it was a favour after what building the Labyrinth had done to Daedalus. Whatever happened now though his plan had failed, the Acheron would languish on as it would and the Olympians would punish him dearly. Of course Daedalus knew that it wouldn't have made much of a difference even if the Suits had done their job. What good is a fucking tree in the end against… well everything. 

Daedalus thought back to Icarus in that moment and in a way, it was fitting this end. The searing pain in his bones reminded him of the panicked screams of Icarus as he fell down through the City. He still had dreams about it. Icarus had got too close to escaping the City, so Daedalus had to get rid of him. It was something he regretted deeply but regret at this point for something like that is meaningless. There was no one left to help mend a man like him.

The temperature in that dark, deep tunnel seemed to only rise for Daedalus. He knew it was probably still morning but he had no way of telling now that the vault had closed hours ago. The sunlight probably still existed, and part of him still wanted to see it one last time even if it wouldn't have helped in his survival. If only he hadn't built the Labyrinth. All his work, all his plans and schemes all together in the end for nothing but to get shot by a laser. He chuckled hoarsely at this, his raw throat stinging as it barely came out.

He mused to himself, maybe if he had left the Minos family alone none of this would have happened. But he had flown too high in ambition and been trapped in his own maze, a greed for power that outstretched the potential of his own work. Daedalus was a young man back then though, eager to prove himself and set himself apart to the rich & powerful. Of course the Minos family are all dead now, and he was an old man. An old man who had made a deal with the wrong Olympian and got caught in the crossfire of his design. 

Daedalus made one last effort to stand up, but the blackened and wet hole in his leg refused to let him. He shouted one last time and banged the metal wall with his still usable arm to make noise. His hand came away cut and bleeding from the broken metal, this place had really begun to fall apart for some time. The heat that filled this tunnel only confirmed this, he wondered if it was a technical error in the Acheron. It controlled the whole planet after all it would only have the power to raise temperatures like this. 

Hades would have to deal with it, he thought to himself. Of course Daedalus was unaware of the true identity of Hades and their current location and what had happened in the Acheron. He would never know, his wounds that had been bleeding for some time had dyed the area around him a dirty & dark orange. Daedalus scratched out a final message in the wall with the blood on his fingernail "Designed by Daedalus, also known as Hephaestus". He smiled to himself in a final satisfaction and lay to succumb to his wounds slowly, among the Suits whom he had led to their doom.

The Acheron burned like a thousand suns below him and the City began to have it's final war; much like the one he engineered so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of mechs album week!!!  
> this is not part of my stand alone udad fic series but you should check that out
> 
> thanks for reading  
> feel free to kudos and comment!!  
> twitter- poagthemoth


End file.
